In wireless multi-hop networks, such as wireless sensor networks and mobile ad-hoc networks, data transmitted from a source node may arrive at a destination node via a relay of intermediate nodes.
Such wireless multi-hop networks are designed in view of transmission performances such as end-to-end transmission latency, a transmission rate, and the like, as in other communication systems. The wireless multi-hop networks may be designed in view of energy efficiency when energy-limited nodes are included in the wireless multi-hop networks.